In the medical field and, in particular, within the area of delivery of fluids to a subject and removal of fluids from a subject, a need exists to prevent the transmission of pathogens into or onto a subject from a potentially contaminated surface of a medical device. Such pathogens include microorganisms such as bacteria and viruses. For example, bloodstream infections, which may be caused by microorganisms that enter patients via intravascular catheters, are a significant cause of illness and excess medical costs and may result in serious infections or death.
Traditionally, cleaning a potentially contaminated surface of a medical device includes treating the surface with an alcohol swab. Such alcohol swabs include cotton gauze soaked in, e.g., isopropyl alcohol or ethanol. The swab is applied by a healthcare provider and wiped across surface of the medical device. As the alcohol applied by the pad evaporates, it destroys microorganisms. Impregnating medical devices, such as catheters, with various antimicrobial agents is another approach for reducing the chances of contamination of the medical device.
Other devices comprising a cap for cleaning a medical device include WIPO Publication No. WO 2013/192574 A1 to Faulkner et al., published Dec. 27, 2013, PCT Application No. PCT/US2013/047159 to Faulkner et al., filed Jun. 21, 2013, United States Patent Application Publication No. US 2007/0112333 to Hoang et al., published May 17, 2007; U.S. Pat. No. 7,780,794 to Rogers et al., issued Aug. 24, 2010; United States Patent Application Publication No. US 2011/0044850 to Solomon et al., published Feb. 24, 2011; United States Patent Application Publication No. US 2011/0217212 to Solomon et al., published Sep. 8, 2011; and United States Patent Application Publication No. US 2011/0232020 to Rogers et al. published Sep. 29, 2011, the disclosure of each of which is hereby incorporated herein in its entirety by this reference.